heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-09-28 Lois' 'Daily' Rescue
She was told she needed to get out of Tower more so... That's exactly what she was doing. This time, however, she was exploring a little closer to 'home'. Through the air, at a rather casual pace, Starfire weaves between the buildings on Metropolis. She isn't looking for anything in particular, per se, but just looking. This world was still completely new to her and it was easier to observe people from here than it was on the ground with them, as odd as that might sound. Occasionally she'd come to a stop on this building or that and take a moment to look out over the city but it only ever lasted a few moments before she was in the air again. Smoke break! Lois Lane stands on the roof of the very iconic Daily Planet. A click, a flick, and the lighter's tiny flame dances behind a hand. She stands, perhaps precariously so, with her back against the edge of the building. Star still doesn't understand why people want to smoke. Do they not smell how wretched the smoke smells? Surely anything that smells as cigarettes do cannot taste pleasant... It's seeing Lois on top of the Daily Planet, lighting up, that causes these thoughts to roam through Kori's mind. It then hits her that if the wind blows the wrong way or a sound startles the woman, that she's likely to fall. She's also learned that human's startle easily so attempting to call out to the woman... bad idea. Instead, she simply lowers herself as quietly as she can behind Lois and reaches out her hands. Just in case. "You may wish to step forward, Miss. You're about to fall." The flame has barely touched the cancer stick when Kori's voice rings out. Good thing those hands are there. Lois starts, letting out a squeak and over balancing herself. "Sweet Monkey Jesus!" Lois' eyes are wide and she turns to look over her shoulder at Starfire. The orange skinned woman gently nudges Lois forward so she can find a steadier position further in on the roof before touching down on it herself. "Forgive me, please. I did not mean to startle you. I simply did not wish for you to lose your balance and fall." The woman, with ridiculously long red hair, gives a bow of her head. "I apologize." The reporter shuffles as she's nudged before turning around to really 'look' at the orange skinned alien before her. "I was fine, but ...it's alright," Lois says, studying Starfire. Star winces slightly but nods her head. "I thank you. I also apologize for invading your personal space. I would have asked first but I fear that the effects of that would have been disastorous." Her legs are lifted up and she hovers, indian style, in the air. "I also apologize if my appearance disturbs or frightens you." The femme reporter snerks at the apology, eyes watching the girl sit indian style in mid air. "After meeting a green skinned martian... Nope, you don't disturb me at all. And thanks, ...for the rescue." Starfire blinks a moment. Martian? "You refer to the one called Martian Manhunter, yes?" Nightwing told her about him! She's supposed to meet with him or Superman at some point. Prefferably both... "You are quite welcome. There was no guarantee you would have fallen but you were very close to the edge and it didn't seem right to risk your life. I did not injure you, I hope." Lois nods, slipping her lighter into a pocket. Her cigarette is long gone by now, having fallen out of her mouth when she started. "Jon Jonz, yes," Lois says, still not able to get his name right. At least she hasn't given him a nickname yet. "Well, I'm up here daily, so I didn't feel unsafe, but... wow. no, you didn't even touch me." That causes Starfire to blink. "He has two names then?" She blinks several times. "Do you, by chance, know where I might be able to find him? It was suggested I speak with him and the one called Superman." And then she's smiling and nodding her head. "Good! I am glad you are well." There's a pause before, "Do they taste as terrible as they smell?" "Yes. But that's his story to tell. He and Superman are at the Hall of Justice usually, though if there's trouble, I'm sure they can be found," Lois says, not offering the fact that she could call the Hall and see if Supes was in. Head tiltes, "Do what taste, huh?": There's a slow nod of her head. "The Hall of Justice. Alright." She starts to straighten her legs, as if standing before she blinks. "I fear I do not know where that is..." And then Lois asks a question. "The thing you were attempting to light. They smell rather nasty and I cannot think that they would taste appealing... I thought I would ask though." "Oh. The cigarette. Well, I don't know. I guess I"m used to them," the reporter says, before moving to the building edge and pointing toward the bay. "Over that way. Stop at the front gate though. Might be rude if you just droped in through the ceiling." Because Kori looks like she'd need that insight. Starfire looks in the direction she's pointed and slowly nods her head. "Oh! Yes, of course. Knocking. Nightwing has explained personal space. I try to remember it. Sometimes I forget though." The last is said a bit sheepishly. "There are many customs on this world that I am unused to. Many to memorize." Suspicion confirmed. She's an alien. Nightwing...? Lois smiles winningly now, arms unfolding from that preivous defensive posture. "Smart man, Nightwing. How is he?" Reclusive little Titan leader's got to talk to the press sometime... She's got orange skin and glowing green eyes... What else would she be? "If you say so..." Starfire has serious doubts of the man's intelligence. "He is... Nightwing." As if that sums it all up! Good luck with that one, Lola! Nightwing barely talks to the people he works with, it seems. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs